Percy Jackson, Champion AGAINST Chaos
by Drivel01
Summary: Annabeth is dead. Percy now lives a reckless life rushing headlong into danger in the hopes of one day dying and joining her in Elysium. What will he do when the Anti-Creator, the opposite of Chaos offers him Annabeths life in return for fighting against Chaos? Will he fight against the most respected being ever? and if he does, will he win? Pro Pertemis not Percabeth. Do review:)
1. Prologue

First fanfic guys, infact first time i am writing ever. So all constructive reviews will be appreciated.

Now, to all Chaos fans, this is not for you, cause I got sick of all the fanfics starting with Chaos is so great and so on. So i figured a new twist will clear the waters a bit. Course if you want to go ahead and read I aint stoping you.

The first few chapters will be dark but please bear with it.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Zion  
Zion was having a pleasant dream. He was in his usual form of a teenage boy around the age of 17-18, with jet black hair in his usual bed hair style, dark brown almost black eyes that seemed shift from brown to black, and a lean but muscular body with a height of about 5'11''. He was walking through a forest with the pleasant sounds of various forest creatures and critters in the background. The forest continued into a mist in all four directions with only the area surrounding him completely clear of any mist. Suddenly a storm started blowing from the surrounding mist bringing a feeling of dread and despair in his heart.

"Looks like I have to wake up once again. What a pain.."

He couldn't stop a sigh from escaping his lips as he waited for the storm to wash over him.

When the storm finally reached him, he jerked awake to find himself lying on his bed, completely drenched. On opening his eyes he found an incredibly pretty but emotionless face with shoulder length flaming red hair staring at him. Upon inspection he found the pretty face was attached to a bombshell of a body with a height of about 6'2'' and with curves to die for ( hence bombshell lady). Upon further inspection he found the bombshell lady to be carrying an empty bucket with water dripping from it.

"Damn you Jade, can you not wake me up in a normal way? Do you have to pour water on me to wake me up?" He shouted.

"I felt that there would have been no way to wake you up except by using drastic measures, My Lord." She replied in a monotone.

With slack jaws Zion asked "So you didn't even try to wake me up normally?" Only for Jade to shrug noncommittally.

Grumbling about the lack of respect shown by his own creation Zion rose from his bed and willed himself dry.

"So how long have I been asleep? No, wait, don't answer that, I don't need to hear it. Just tell me why you woke me up from my peaceful and beautiful slumber." he muttered

"Chaos is going wild once more My Lord. She is forcing continuous wars across all ten of her planets causing a disruption in the balance of the universe." She replied in her usual monotone.

Zion groaned. "Why? Why can't she just be a good little girl and take care of her own creations and thus let me sleep in peace?" He whined.  
Without waiting for an answer he continued. "Do you think she will get over this if I leave her alone?"

" I doubt it my lord. I have been watching over the universe in your stead for millennia and from what I have seen she is not the type to regain her senses half way. Besides, the faster you take care of this the faster you can go back to your beauty sleep my lord " Jade said as she summoned a cup of coffee for Zion.

Drinking his coffee Zion thought his options over and finally replied  
"You're right. I'll go and meet Chaos immediately, convince her to start acting like a good girl and then go back to my slumber. Easy as pie."

Line break

After eating breakfast, Zion teleported to the Throneroom of Chaos, the creator of the universe.

The throneroom of chaos was a huge place and built using gold, silver and various rare and beautiful stones. The floor was pure Gold inlaid with the precious stones. The walls were present only on three sides, to the back and to the sides of the Throne and they rose to a height of only 8 ft and was made with pure silver again inlaid with Precious stones. There was no ceiling and the stars and galaxies could be seen on all sides above the walls and through the top like a huge dome. The throne was present on a platform that was only accessible through a staircase made of shining precious stones and Gold. The Throne seemed to be made with some sort of black smoky substances that contrasting with the gold, silver and precious stones present in the throneroom to give an ethereal appearance .

On the whole Zion found the whole thing to be a bit too flashy and annoying. He looked towards an immense throne, located in one end of the enormous court, and found a girl with straggly blonde hair looking of an age of about 11-12 sitting on it with an arrogant and bratty expression on her face. Looking at her, Zion could not stop a sigh. He was not looking forward to what he had to do next.

When she noticed him she started screaming in an extremely irritating high pitched tone.  
" Zion... What are you doing here? I have not given you permission to enter my throne room. Get out right now before you face my wrath"

"Jeez little sister, screeching so annoyingly is not good for your health. At any rate, I will be more than happy to leave, if you swear with the words of power not to disturb the balance at least for the next millennia. I am not extending it beyond that as I know that if you try to be a good girl for longer you will probably die of apoplexy." he replied in what he hoped was a calm, collected, soothing and diplomatic tone.  
If he could finish his task diplomatically things could finish that much faster and he would be able to go back to his bed.

Immediately Chaos screeched " I am not your little sister. We are not even related distantly. And I will do what I want when I want. You can't make me do anything. If you leave now, I will spare your worthless life but if you proceed to irritate me you will face my wrath."

Now Zion was getting irritated. After speaking so diplomatically and soothingly she still continued using her eardrum tearing screech. And it's not as if he was asking her to do anything big. She could continue playing as she liked as long as she maintained the required balance, without which the major domains (the major domain of chaos, creation and destruction from which she was formed, the major domain of eternal death and the void from which he was formed and the major domain of energy under which all other domains fall under) would destroy everything, including himself and Chaos, in a blind attempt to restore balance to the universe. Despite the fact that he generally just slept the millennia away he preferred to be alive than to be destroyed, probably painfully, by the foolish actions of Chaos.

Balance was everything, and everything was balanced. After all it was due to balance itself that Zion himself was formed. In the beginning there was the domain of void filled with domain of Chaos and the domain of Energy. When Chaos was formed from the domain of chaos, creation and destruction, Zion was formed from the domain of the Void and Eternal Death in order to balance out the formation of Chaos. He was formed as the opposite of Chaos, to nullify Chaos.

Zion started replying using all the patience he had  
"Come on little sister, listen to reason for once. And what do you mean that we are not related I was formed because you were formed and you were formed because I was formed thus keeping balance. There is no greater bond than the bond of our existence itself. Now, just as balance was the reason for our creation it can also be the reason for our dest..."

Chaos cut him off with her usual screech  
"ENOUGH. No more. Prepare to face my wrath, you imbecile."

Zion felt her drawing from her domain of chaos, creation and destruction and from the common domain of energy as she created and released a black beam that seemed to absorb everything around it including the air and the light around it thus warping the very space around it.

Zion immediately drew from his domain and from the common domain and deflected the beam away from him.

Both Zion and Chaos turned to follow the path of the beam and watched as it destroyed an entire galaxy.

Zion slowly turned towards Chaos and happily said "If we continue our fight all of your creation will be destroyed. And it will take a long time for either of us to admit defeat. Time that can be spent sleeping. Is it worth it? To stop this pointless fight all you have to do is swear using the words of power what I told you earlier. Very simple, correct?" He was sure he had got her and she would cede to his demand and let him continue his blissful sleep.

For a few minutes chaos was completely silent, and then she replied with a sneer "No way, you imbecile. It is true that if we continue our fight it will lead to my playground being destroyed so we will use another method to decide our quarrel."

Zion was taken aback. Things were not going as he expected, in fact they were going in the entire opposite direction. He decided to play it carefully. "What other method?" He asked suspiciously.

"We will each choose one mortal champion and empower and train him to fight our battle for us. The patron of the victor can request the losing patron to do any one thing and the loser has to accede to that request no matter what it is. Agreed?" She proposed.

"NO WAY. You out of your mind?" Zion shouted. "It will take years to train a champion properly, especially a mortal champion. I won't be able to sleep for a long time then."

"So you can just mind your own business and let me have my fun." She replied

"That is also not possible as your 'fun' may lead us to destruction." He muttered. Zion considered all his available options and finally with a heavy heart decided to agree to playing her game as that would take the shortest amount of time.

Mentally saying farewell to his bed for a time he replied to Chaos. "Fine, we will choose any one planet to be the battlefield and we will choose our champion from that very planet. Our time of training should be limited to five years normal time after which they will meet in battle. The losing patron does any one thing the winner says. These are the conditions if you want me to play your lousy game. Do we have a deal?"

Chaos started snickering as she replied. "Deal, you imbecile. And we will choose the planet that has just finished its war. The planet known as Earth"

"So be it" Zion replied as he teleported back to his palace.

Upon arriving he went searching for Jade and found her relaxing in the main balcony.  
"You heard everything that occurred?" He asked and she nodded.  
"Know any worthy champion on Earth?" She nodded again.  
"Well? Who is it?" He asked impatiently " I'll need to start training him or her soon"  
"Perseus Jackson" she replied.

* * *

So prologues done. Do review and give a few ideas that i may use if they are interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

Damn i gotta say, I got new respect for all those authors who release a chapter on a weekly basis. I sat through the entire day at class typing and only finished this much. So a salute to all authors who work their ass off for their fans out there.

* * *

5 months previously

Percy Jackson  
Percy ran as fast as he could. He ignored the complaints from his exhausted muscles, ignored the pains from wounds all over his body and ignored the groans coming from his cracked ribs. He ran through the smoke of the battlefield, the battlefield where Gaia had made her last stand. Various demigods lying injured and exhausted on the bare ground called out to him to stop but he ignored all of them.

"BLACKJACK" He shouted both aloud and with his mind, "I need you immediately. Come now."

Immediately he saw a black streak heading for him from the horizon. Instead of waiting peacefully for his Pegasus he continued running as fast as he could.

"What up, boss? What's got your panties in a bunch?" Blackjack asked as he flew alongside Percy's running form.

Percy jumped onto blackjacks back without breaking stride as he replied, with anger and desperation lining his voice "Not now blackjack, Annabeth was injured during the fight with Gaia. Head to the medical tent as fast as possible."

Percy clung onto blackjack as he streamlined his body and went as fast as he could.

They reached the medical tent in a matter of minutes and Percy jumped off blackjacks back and he hit the ground running despite the protests of his body.  
He ran into the magically enlarged medical tent which contained a couple hundred injured campers and ran through searching each bunk for Annabeth.

As he ran through he saw a bunk in a corner with Athena kneeling beside it and Chiron, Will Solace and Apollo standing nearby. Athena was crying as though there was no tomorrow and holding a pale hand while Chiron looked as if the weight of all the years of his long life were crushing him, Will did not meet his eyes and even Apollo was missing his characteristic grin. Percy's ADHD mind noticed all of this even as he went into shock as his mind kept on denying what was in front of him.

He saw Annabeth, her tanned skin already the pale colour of death. He looked at her beautiful stormy grey eyes which just a few hours before was so full of life, expressing all of her emotions even if her face did not show anything were now dead and dull, her beautiful lips always ready to quirk into a smile at one of his lame jokes did not move, her cheeks which when she blushed turned into a red that makes you want to bite it, were now so pale that you would never have thought that it was any other colour. He tried his best to ignore the gaping wound in her midriff where Gaia's spear had gone through.  
"What are you doing Apollo? Why aren't you healing her? DO SOMETHING." Percy yelled.  
A part of his mind knew that there was nothing to be done. Almost all his life, he had been around demigods who were constantly getting injured and death was not a stranger to him. So he knew or atleast a part of him knew that there was no hope but he could help but deny it.  
"I am sorry, Percy. She is.." Apollo started.  
Apollo was unable to continue as Percy just turned around and left the medical tent. He stumbled a bit away from the camp as his emotions churned in turmoil. Suddenly it hit him. Annabeth was dead. Dead . DEAD. Even as his heart shattered he felt rage takeover his soul, pushing his body beyond its limits as adrenalin coursed through his body.

A massive earthquake, originating from the son of the earthshaker, hit the land. The very earth groaned and shook before his rage. The ground cracked apart before him, and the nearby mountain seemed to bow before his fury as it broke apart. From the cracks formed on the ground boiling water burst out, as though broadcasting the rage of the Demigod known as Perseus Jackson.

The rest of the Olympians appeared in their battle regalia wondering if they really had defeated Gaia only to find the son of Poseidon in true rage and despair. Nothing seemed to be able to stop him and the Olympians were only able to dampen the effects of his rage, as they were still weak after the battle against Gaia.  
Finally after 18 minutes of utter destruction, Perseus Jackson, The Son of the Earthshaker, The Savior of Olympus,The Bane of All Monsters, Slayer of Titans and Giants, seemed to lose all this strength, as he slowly fell onto his knees and then collapsed, unconscious.

Nico di Angelo (Camp half blood)  
For 3 days Percy slept. Nico was at a loss at what to do. Percy had always been the rock in his life. No matter what happened he knew Percy would make it through. When Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus he still believed in Percy. Percy had always been there for him, even when he had gone through his rebellion phase. But now, when Percy needed him, he had no idea what to do.

Nico did not realize that he had reached the beach while he brooded on the recent happenings in his friends life. The beach truly was a spectacular site with the setting sun shining on the waters, making it look like Upon looking around he suddenly realised that his friend was standing beside the gently lapping waters in the beach. Percy was holding Riptide and he seemed to be about to stab himself with it.

Before Nico even realized what he was doing he had shadow travelled himself into Percy's shadow and grabbed the hilt of riptide before Percy managed to cut himself.

"What the Hades do you think you are doing?" Nico couldn't keep the rage from his voice as he hissed at his friend. Once he got a good look at his friends face he was shocked. He was only able to recognize his friend because he knew him well. Percys face was haggard and worn, as if he was holding a weight only he knew about, a weight that seemed to crush him.

It tore Nicos heart as he saw the expression on his friends face, and he was suddenly speechless. He did not know what to do, what to say or how to act. He could just look at his friends eyes and hope that somehow all of his feelings were communicated to Percy.

Percy returned his stare with a look of utter despair and pleaded in a heartbroken voice "Please Nico, I..I cant live anymore. I don't have anything to live for. My Mom, A..Annabeth, I have lost everyone. I just want to be with them."

Nico replied in a soothing tone, " What are you saying Percy, you have me, you have your friends like Hazel Frank and the rest, all of us prepared to even die for you. You are never alone. We are there with you. We will help you no matter what."

For a second Percys expression did not change, and then suddenly hope seemed to burn through his eyes as he looked at Nico.

"Can you bring her back?" He asked, in the tone of a man clutching on to his last hope "Like you brought Hazel back? Can you do it Nico?"

"I.. I am sorry, Percy. I could only raise Hazel from the dead because she is a daughter of Pluto. I cannot.." Nicos voice tapered off as he saw the hope in his friends eye splutter and die.

" Then I have only one way to be with her again." Percy said. "I am sorry Nico"

As Percy said this he suddenly used the hilt of his sword to try to knock out Nico.

Nico due to his battle reflexes managed to dodge the brunt of the blow, as the hilt just glanced his shoulder. He immediately summoned a few skeletons to hold down Percy as he himself jumped on top him to try to hold him down.

Percy had still not recovered from the battle against Gaia and was easily held down by Nico.

Nico knew that if things continued like this, then the moment he left Percy alone he would kill himself.

"If you commit suicide you will never meet her again." Nico screamed. He felt Percy still his struggles as he heard him.

"What are you talking about?" Percy panted.

"No suicide case is allowed to enter Elysium for the crime of taking their own life, which is considered one of the worst sins a person can commit. So if you commit suicide, you will spend your time in the Fields of Asphodel with no memory, and you will never get to see her again." He replied.

Percy was quiet for a time, he did not move or make a sound. He just laid in the sandy beach with his eyes closed, and his body held down by 3 skeletons.

When he finally opened his eyes, Nico could not suppress his shiver, as he saw a coldness, that seemed capable of cutting to the bone, present in Percys eyes.

"Get your Skeletons off me Nico." Percy ordered.

When he saw Nico hesitating he said in a cold and, except for a thinly veiled rage, an emotionless tone. "Don't worry. I won't kill myself."

Even as Nico heard him say this, judging by the hardness of his voice, he knew Percy would go forth searching for his death. He will not kill himself, but he will not stop until he dies. Nico instinctively realized this. As he saw the hard and cold eyes of Percy Jackson, eyes that used to be filled with warmth he could not help but wonder, what kind of a being he had helped in creating tonight.

* * *

I suck at all emotional scenes, so i tried to go through annabeths death and the final scene as fast as possible while still trying to convey the gravity of the scene. Oh, and Artemis will enter in the next chapter for all Artemis fans (I am one of them ;)).

Should be able to get out the next chapter in the next 2-3 days.


End file.
